Dark Daughters' Induction Ritual
The '''Dark Daughter's Induction Ritual '''is a ritual to induct new members into the Dark Daughters. The Ritual is air-based. Basic supplies * 1 yellow candle * 1 purple candle * Lighter or matches * Lighting strip (matches) Additional supplies * Small Silver Fir wooden table * Three yellow bowls * Dried basil leaves * Fresh saltwater * Dried Silver Fir needles * Ritual chalice filled with mead * Physical representation of air * Physical representation of friendship Before casting the circle, the Leader of the Dark Daughters should personally place a small table made from the wood of a Silver Fir, which is also known as a Birth Tree, in the center of the circle area. The Leader should arrange three yellow bowls on the table around the purple spirit candle that always rests at the center of a cast circle. Fill one bowl with dried basil leaves, one with fresh saltwater, and one with the dried needles of a Silver Fir. She also needs to fill a Ritual chalice with mead. (Mead was a favorite drink of the ancient Celts, and in using it during the Dark Daughters’ Induction Ritual, you are honoring Mirain and Una.) Then the Dark Daughters’ Leader should decorate the table with items of her choosing, which represent the element air, as well as things that symbolize friendship. For example: She might choose feathers to represent air and brightly colored ribbons braided together to represent the intertwining of friends’ lives. When the table is made ready and the circle cast by the Leader of the Dark Daughters, the candidate for induction is called to the center of the circle. The Leader dips her fingertips into the bowl of saltwater and sprinkles it around the candidate saying: "In memory of the sea-bound Isle of Skye where the Dark Daughters were born, I use saltwater to cleanse the space around my sister candidate.” The Leader returns to the table and, with the spirit candle, lights the bowl of dried basil. After the flame is sufficient to produce smoke, she blows it out. With gentle hand motions, she encourages the breeze to carry the basil smoke to the candidate, who should breathe deeply. As the smoke wafts over the candidate the Leader continues: “Sweet basil exorcises negativity. As air carries basil around and through you, let any negatives be banished from your life.” Returning to the table, the Leader lights the dried fir needles with the spirit candle. These, too, should be blown out after the flame is sufficient to produce smoke. Holding the smoking bowl before her, the Leader should walk slowly around the candidate three times, saying: “Be brave and embrace your new destiny. You know that Nyx is ever with you. Now, from this day forth, know that your sisters, the Dark Daughters, are also ever with you. If you are afraid, call on wind for a sister, and you will be answered. If you are lonely, go to a sister and you will know friendship. When you look in the eyes of another Dark Daughter, know that you see the love and compassion of Nyx reflected there.” The Leader returns to the table for the chalice and offer it to the candidate, saying, “If you accept the pledge of this sisterhood, you will never truly be alone. What is your choice, Fledgling?” The candidate takes the chalice, holds it up, and joyfully proclaims “I choose life!” And as she drinks deeply from the chalice, the Leader and those who have witnessed the Ritual shout, “Welcome to our sisterhood of life, love, and happiness! Welcome, Dark Daughter! Male fledglings are, of course, welcomed by the Dark Daughters and are called Dark Sons during and after the ritual. The new Dark Daughter is honored by being allowed to close the circle. Afterwards, food and drink should be shared in celebration. Many Leaders gift the new member with a special present to symbolize the Dark Daughter’s birth into the sisterhood. Category:Spells and Rituals